The present invention relates to an image printing apparatus and, in particular, to an image printing apparatus applicable to a printer, facsimile equipment, a copying machine, an indicator board, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image printing apparatus in which an electrostatic latent image formed according to pyroelectric effect is developed with an electrically charged coloring medium so as to form an image on a printing medium.